


La Aspiración De Malfoy

by Martuu



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Romance, Slash, Spanish, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martuu/pseuds/Martuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado en el 4to año de Draco, en medio del Torneo de los Tres Magos.</p><p>Malfoy va de ilícito al Bosque Prohibido a espiar a los dragones que se usarán en la Primer Prueba. Jamás imaginó que podría encontrarse algo que le interesara <em>mil veces más</em> que aquello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Aspiración De Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para SiniestraMalfoy :) (No lo coloco en el título porque creo que ella no tiene cuenta acá).

Draco espiaba por detrás de los árboles, allí en el Bosque Prohibido, observando a los cuatro dragones que posiblemente utilizarían en la primer prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sonrió, sintiendo una oscura satisfacción al ver a las infernales bestias a las que los campeones iban a tener que enfrentarse, pensando principalmente en cómo Potter lo haría. Definitivamente, el imbécil no duraría ni un minuto en aquella prueba. Sin embargo… Draco se ruborizó infantilmente al reparar en que los dragones no eran lo único interesante allí. Uno de los tantos cuidadores, que caminaban de aquí para allá, había llamado poderosamente su atención. Era extremadamente pelirrojo, tanto que incluso su cabello resaltaba en esa noche oscura, donde la única luz provenía de unas cuantas fogatas por aquí y por allá. Espalda ancha, bien fornido y musculoso… Draco permaneció varios segundos analizando con atención la forma perfecta de su trasero, redondo y respingado, hasta que se dio cuenta de ello y apartó la mirada más sonrojado que antes. Volvió a examinar los dragones, pero sus ojos ausentes no veían a las grandes criaturas _en verdad_. Aún sin mirarlo fijamente, Draco no perdió de vista al joven, siguiendo disimuladamente su recorrido. Momentos después, el pelirrojo se dio vuelta para hablar con uno de sus compañeros y Draco tuvo oportunidad de verle la cara. Demonios, era… atractivo, por decir poco. Facciones fuertes y masculinas, como rústicas y gastadas por el tiempo, pero bellas, definitivamente bellas. Y Draco poseía un gusto muy idóneo; su padre le había enseñado ciertos parámetros básicos de belleza para que supiera elegir de forma objetiva cuando fuera el momento. De acuerdo, ese joven no se veía muy fino ni elegante como a su familia le complacería, pero eso no le quitaba mérito. Draco tragó saliva, que se había acumulado en su boca bastante rápido por motivos algo impúdicos. Siguió mirando al cuidador, reparando en que tenía muchas pecas en toda la cara, haciendo perfecta composición con su cabello pelirrojo. Luego de unos segundos, el joven Malfoy oyó un claro _clic _en su cabeza, y entonces se le cayó el alma a los pies. Pelirrojo, pecas, ropas modestas e incluso un poco deterioradas. No podía ser otra cosa… _Weasley._

¿Sería ese joven tan guapo un miembro más de esa horrorosa familia? No podía ser posible. Primero y principal, dudaba que un Weasley pudiera ser _tan_ atractivo. Para él, todas las comadrejas que conocía eran profundamente desagradables, nada agraciadas, y sólo teniendo en cuenta el físico. Sin embargo, podía ser que este chico fuera la excepción a la regla. La _hermosa_ excepción a la regla. Eso era lo único en lo que podía refugiarse, porque admitir que estaba absoluta e irremediablemente cautivado por un Weasley le parecía una idea insoportable.

—¿Puedo saber qué tanto observas?

Draco se sobresaltó intensamente, y posó los ojos grises y brillantes en la figura alta frente a él, el objeto de su embeleso. Tragó saliva sintiéndose algo alterado. Como si no fuera suficiente con todas sus virtudes corporales, el pelirrojo tenía una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que enseguida lo hizo ruborizar con violencia. O quizás sólo fuera por su voz cordial y agradable, o el brillo salvaje de su mirada, Draco no podría definirlo.

—Yo… yo sólo ob-observaba a-a los dragones —balbuceó muy nervioso. Maldita gente guapa, si no fuera por estos casos, un Malfoy nunca perdería su dignidad de esa manera.

—¿Estás seguro? —sonrió el otro joven con seguridad— Me pareció que no parabas de acecharme —soltó una risa como si no sólo no le preocupara en absoluto, sino que le divirtiera inmensamente.

Draco lo miró un momento, buscando algo coherente que responder. El pelirrojo tenía un olor extraño, como a suciedad, animales y vodka, pero a él se le antojó completamente sexy. Se lamió los labios inconscientemente, contemplando la figura delante suyo, que de espaldas al fuego de las fogatas apenas si estaba iluminada. Draco sólo podía distinguir el brillo de sus ojos, o es que le atraían tanto que no podía quitarles la vista de encima y todo parecía oscurecerse a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el cuidador, al ver que el pequeño rubio no tenía intenciones de contestar.

—Draco —dijo de forma apenas audible.

—Bueno, Draco, será mejor que vuelvas a la cama. Es bastante tarde, y definitivamente el Bosque Prohibido no es un sitio en el que debas estar a estas horas.

Malfoy inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose algo idiota por estar recibiendo órdenes de un desconocido. El joven pelirrojo le dirigió una sonrisa agradable, antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Draco lo observó irse con impotencia, apretando con fuerza los labios. Había tenido tan cerca a ese muchacho atractivo y no había aprovechado para nada la situación. Su padre no estaría orgulloso de él, de haberse enterado. No, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad, por amor propio y dignidad, aunque más no sea.

—¡Espera! —exclamó impulsado por una desesperación avasallante.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y lo miró con curiosidad. En los ojos grises había una determinación que antes no había percibido. Se acercó unos pasos, al ver que el chico rubio no pensaba decir ni una palabra más hasta tenerlo un poco más cerca.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —indicó Draco con voz acusadora cuando lo tuvo próximo.

El pelirrojo colocó una expresión extrañada en el rostro y parpadeó confuso varias veces. Draco pensó que seguía viéndose endemoniadamente guapo aún cuando no sonreía.

—Humm… me llamo Charlie —respondió rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Charlie qué? —interrogó Draco, con voz autoritaria.

—Charlie Weasley.

Draco suspiró, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas. Su teoría de que todos los Weasley eran feos y repugnantes, rota en mil pedazos. _¿Y ahora qué? _Charlie lo observó en silencio por unos instantes, curioso. Draco se encogió de pudor bajo su mirada. _Maldita sea_, lo tenía tan cerca otra vez y no sabía cómo actuar. Pero entonces, Charlie sonrió, de repente, _encantador_ a más no poder. El rubio tragó saliva y el corazón le comenzó a latir rapidísimo, excitado.

Charlie se le acercó peligrosamente, aún sonriendo de _esa _manera.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Catorce —respondió el rubio sin dudar. Luego se arrepintió un poco de no haber sido lo suficientemente vivo para mentir y agregarse uno o dos años más. Tantos nervios juntos no le permitían pensar con claridad.

—Eres pequeño… —dijo Charlie lentamente, como si estuviera sopesando algo— pero estoy seguro de que no te irás satisfecho de aquí hasta conseguir lo que deseas, ¿verdad?

Draco arqueó una ceja inconscientemente. ¿Acaso Charlie sabía lo que él quería? Y de cualquier manera, ¿estaría dispuesto a dárselo? El pelirrojo se le acercó más, tanto que Draco tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás para no rozar con su cuerpo. Aquella era una contradicción, pues Draco lo deseaba con el alma, con toda su inexperiencia e ingenuidad, y sin embargo, simplemente le daba un miedo enorme permanecer tan cerca suyo. Como si los nervios mismos lo fueran a tragar de un segundo a otro y necesitara escapar pronto de allí. Notó que temblaba un poco, ¿quizás de miedo, o de ansias? No lo sabía, los sentimientos eran demasiado complejos y él demasiado joven para comprenderlos. Pero entonces Draco ya no tuvo hacia donde escapar, pues su espalda chocó contra un árbol y Charlie se arrimó a él más de lo que hubiera creído posible. Se encontró a sí mismo estudiando los ojos del pelirrojo, salvajes y sabrosos, luminosos, prohibidos. Intentó decir algo, pero no le salió la voz. Su rostro… estaba demasiado caliente. Y probablemente no fuera lo único.

Charlie arremetió contra su boca, enredando sus dedos largos y finos en el cabello rubio. Draco gimió al notar que una lengua escurridiza ingresaba a su boca, sin embargo, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarlo, sino que al contrario, afirmó su cintura con fuerza. El beso de Charlie era tan _delicioso_, fuego vivo fundiéndose en su humedad, volviéndolo loco como nada lo había hecho, haciéndolo suspirar y gemir sin tapujos mientras intentaba seguir el vaivén de su lengua. Pero cuando Draco comenzaba a dejarse llevar y disfrutar de verdad, Charlie se alejó, tan repentinamente como se había acercado, dejándolo con un suspiro en la boca. Lo observó con confusión, jadeando un poco y con los labios hinchados. Charlie le sonrió amablemente y le acarició ligeramente la mejilla.

—Bueno —dijo con tono divertido— será mejor que _ahora sí_ vuelvas a la cama, Draco.

Malfoy sonrió de forma sincera por primera vez en la noche, mientras veía la figura encantadora del pelirrojo escabullirse hacia su lugar de trabajo. Definitivamente, aquel era mejor primer beso que él podría haber obtenido _jamás_.


End file.
